


They don't care

by Renyo



Series: Unspoken Promises [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, lots of letters, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renyo/pseuds/Renyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda loses her family because of her love for Ted Tonks.<br/>Inspired by Rude by MAGIC!</p>
            </blockquote>





	They don't care

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HP series or the characters within.

The two of them found love in each other.   
Stealthy touches, expressive eyes, midnight tête à tête in abandoned classroom.  
Both of them abused their right as prefects thoroughly without guilt.  
But secret was meant to be known and exposed.

First, a howler from her younger sister, the crazy one.  
He was tempted to burn the letter immediately.   
All the foul words against his sweet Andromeda made him boil under his skin.  
Yet, his love hollowly stared at the offending paper.   
When the howler tore itself into pieces, she turned away and dived into his arms.  
Andromeda didn’t cry. She knew it was only a matter of time.

 

Next was a message from Andromeda’s father. Not a nice one, either.  
Andromeda was disowned, as expected.  
She threw the letter into the fireplace.   
Instead of regret, she felt free for the first time in her life.  
They uncorked a vintage wine that night.

Soon, the disowned daughter received a congratulatory letter from the Black sheep of the family.  
It was the first time Ted saw her truly smile since the day Bellatrix exposed her.  
Apparently, the younger boy sent blessings to the Tonks and expressed wishes to follow Andromeda’s footsteps.  
They kept the letter at Andromeda’s dressing table, to remind them of the greatest choice to have ever made.

However, another unpleasant envelope arrived with the Black family owl.  
Walburga asked – no, demanded – Andromeda to leave the mudblood immediately while she still had the chance.  
Both snorted at the audacity of the insane witch.  
The letter was set inflame.

Andromeda’s youngest sibling sent her regards.  
Surprisingly, there was no malice hidden in between words.  
The smart little sister knew nothing could change a Black’s mind, disowned or not.  
Narcissa bid farewell to Andromeda and considered her lovely sister dead to their world.  
Mrs. Tonks put down the letter and never touched it again.

 

It’s been two months since they moved to their home.  
Andromeda is pregnant with their first child.  
She is adamant on naming the child after Nymphadora if it’s a girl.  
He doesn’t mind a lick.  
They are forming a family now.  
Nothing else matters.


End file.
